


I'm yours,You're mine

by Gyu_tyunnie8



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Fanfic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Ending, Taegyu au, Taegyu smut, Top Kang Taehyun, first smut au, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyu_tyunnie8/pseuds/Gyu_tyunnie8
Summary: Taehyun likes his childhood bestfriend Beomgyu but can't confess.One day Beomgyu met Yeonjun,what would Taehyun do?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 74





	I'm yours,You're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!This is my first ever au.I hope you all like it and I'm sorry if my words aren't that good or if i have any grammatical errors, I would love to receive constructive criticism about my work,however,I would not hesitate to delete any hateful comments here,thank you!
> 
> p.s if you don't like txt being associated with smut,you can kindly refuse to read this:)

Beomgyu woke up feeling pretty excited about their first day of school.He was a freshman in music and performing arts course along with Taehyun.Taehyun was his bestfriend since they were young.They moved to an apartment together when they were in senior highschool.

“Taehyunnie!Come on,we’re gonna be late for school!”Beomgyu shouted.  
“Coming down now Hyung!”Taehyun shouted back.  
' _Why is he so excited about going to school?_ 'Taehyun asked himself.

While Beomgyu was driving himself and the redhead to school,Beomgyu had a wide smile in his face,causing the redhead to ask his hyung.  
“Hyung”  
“Hm?”  
“Why do you look so excited to go to school?School is basically hell.”Taehyun asked.  
“Oh come on Hyunnie,you know how much I love to meet new friends,besides you need to be friends with someone else,not just me.” Beomgyu said with a soft chuckle.  
“I don’t need any other friends,hyung.I got you.” Taehyun said shyly.  
“Whatever.”   
Beomgyu just carried on driving with a smile in his face while the younger was just staring at the older.

_______________________

When they arrived at the school,Beomgyu quickly pulled the younger's hand to go to their perspective lockers out of excitement.Taehyun got flustered when Beomgyu held his hand.

And yes,Taehyun liked Beomgyu.No,no wait a minute,he **_loved_** Beomgyu.He realized that he loves the latter ever since he was 12.And no,it wasn’t like platonic love,he loved Beomgyu like he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

Beomgyu is a touchy(not in a bad way) and jolly person,contrast to that comes Taehyun.He is an uptight and cold person.A lot of people wondered why on earth two people with completely opposite personalities can be so close.But Beomgyu didn’t mind that,for him,he knows that Taehyun has a sweet and warm side that maybe he’s just shy to show it.

And that’s the reason why Taehyun fell in love with him.Beomgyu was a good person,he always sees the good side to a person,even if the person himself is in doubt.He also gets happy in even the tiniest things in life.He always believe that no matter what happens to your life,you should be happy and strong.Looks were only a plus to him.

When they got to their lockers,unfortunately,theirs were far away from each other which made Taehyun sad.Then suddenly he heard the older speak.  
“Hi,I’m Beomgyu!”  
“Hi,Beomgyu,nice to meet you”  
' _Who the hell was tha_ t' Taehyun wondered.

He turned around to where Beomgyu's locker was and he saw a guy beside Beomgyu,slightly taller that the latter,with yellow hair,a killer smile,and a confident aura.

"Hi,I’m Yeonjun,wanna be friends?”  
Beomgyu smiled shyly when he heard the older's voice,feeling his heart beat a little too fast.He stared at Yeonjun's face,admiring the facial features of the latter, especially his big,plump,and kissable lips.

“Beomgyu?Hello?”Yeonjun waved his hand in front of the younger to wake him up from his daze.  
“Oh y-yeah,sure we can be friends,hehe.” Beomgyu said with a little embarrassment on his face.  
“Okay then, I’ll go to my class,see you at lunch Beomie~” Yeonjun said with a smirk in his face before leaving Beomgyu

After that he approached Taehyun to tell him about his new friend.

“Hyunnie!!”  
“What?”Taehyun said coldly.  
“Okay first of all,rude.Second of all,have you seen Yeonjun?” Beomgyu squealed a little.  
“I didn’t and I don’t care.”  
Taehyun was jealous,like really jealous,but unfortunately Beomgyu is **_dense dense_** ,or what he thinks so himself.  
“Come on don’t be cold Hyunnie.” Beomgyu pouted as he clinged himself to the younger.  
_‘Shit,why is my heart beating so fast?Oh yea right it’s because I like him.’_  
' _Don't do it, don’t do it,don’t do it, don’t do i—’_  
Taehyun patted Beomgyu’s head and said   
“Okay Hyungie,I won’t be~” he said it in a cute manner.  
_‘Fck,why did I do that_ ' Taehyun facepalmed himself when Beomgyu left him to go to his class.

  
Lunchtime arrived and Beomgyu was excited to meet his new **crush**.On the other hand,you can see how irritated Taehyun was judging from his face.

“Hi Yeonjun-hyung!”Beomgyu greeted him enthusiastically.  
Yeonjun was talking to some girls which maybe was his fangirls.He was a popular guy in the school,because of his looks and his talent in dancing.  
“Oh hi uhm,what’s your name again?Sorry I’m bad with names.”  
“Beomgyu,hyung.And that’s okay!” Beomgyu said with a wide smile in his face.  
“Oh yeaaa Beomie~,come sit with me” Yeonjun said with an inviting smile.

Of course Beomgyu sat along Yeonjun,while Taehyun sat across them.  
“Who are you?” Yeonjun asked to the redhead.  
Taehyun didn’t speak out of anger and jealousy.  
“That's Taehyun,my bestfriend.” Beomgyu said.  
“Nice to meet you Hyunnie.”   
“Don’t call me that.” Taehyun said with a small growl.  
“Okay,jeez,fine.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes but not showing Beomgyu.  
Throughout the rest of their lunchtime,Yeonjun and Beomgyu got closer.The older cracked a lot of jokes and sometimes wink at Beomgyu.The latter got flustered everytime Yeonjun winked or smiled at him.

 _Maybe it was time to move on_.

“Do you wanna hangout after classes?” Yeonjun asked confidently.  
“Uh,s-sure Yeonjun-hyung.” Beomgyu answered shyly.  
“How about you,Taehyun?”  
“No thanks.” Taehyun answered.  
“Okay that’s fine”  
“May I have your number Beomie?”  
Beomgyu did not hesitate to give his number to his new **crush**.  
“Bye Beomie,I'll see you later.” Yeonjun said and winked at Beomgyu.

When the older left,Beomgyu quickly sat beside Taehyun.  
“Oh my god,have you seen him winked at me a lot of times? He’s so attractive” Beomgyu was so happy to tell Taehyun about his new crush.  
“Good for you.” is all the redhead said.  
“You know his eyes are so beautiful and his nose is perfectly sloped,his hair looks so fluffy and his lips were so—”

Beomgyu was **whipped**.And Taehyun was not happy.

 _Thank God the bell finally rang_.

“See you at home Hyunnie,since you don’t want to come with us later.”  
“Take care Hyung.”

  
It was already 9:45 pm and Beomgyu was still not at home,but calling him was useless,Taehyun couldn’t reach Beomgyu’s phone.

11:15 pm and he heard a car honked in front of their apartment.And yes,Taehyun did not sleep to wait for his bestfriend,or better yet,his **_love_**.  
“Goodnight Yeonjun-hyung!” Beomgyu shouted in a distance.  
Taehyun clearly saw the wide smile on the older’s face,thinking that Beomgyu might be in love with Yeonjun.But he couldn’t do anything,because he was only his best friend.

“Hyungie,how was your ' **date** ' with him?” Taehyun emphasized the word 'date' with full of sarcasm.  
Beomgyu blushed before answering the redhead,  
“It wasn’t a date,idiot.”  
And then Beomgyu endlessly talked about their 'date' which made Taehyun jealous and angry,but he didn’t show it to the older.  
After Beomgyu talked,he kissed Taehyun's forehead and said,  
“Goodnight Hyunnie,I’m going to bed now,I’m so tired.”  
And of course Taehyun got flustered.  
“Goodnight Hyungie.”   
_‘'I love you”_ Taehyun whispered.

  
The 'hangouts' went for almost 2 weeks.Beomgyu was always with Yeonjun,leaving Taehyun at home,Of course Taehyun didn’t come with them because he might do or say something that is not pretty.  
Beomgyu would always come home late at night,and going straight to bed without even talking to Taehyun.Even in the weekends,Beomgyu and Yeonjun would go out to do _,I don’t know,_ stuff.

Because of this,Taehyun got really really jealous.He also wondered why Yeonjun was good to Beomgyu, **too good**.He decided to dig dirt about Yeonjun on different social media platforms.  
“10 reasons why you should fall in love with Choi Yeonjun”  
“Okay first of all,eww,second of all,they have the same last name.” Taehyun said to himself.  
1 hour gone and he still can’t find any dirt about his rival.  
“Yeonjun oppa is good at danc—’  
“Yeonjun helped me when I was bulli—"  
“Yeonjun was the coolest pers—”

Taehyun sighed.

“Maybe I’m just overthinking this,maybe Yeonjun was a good guy.”  
He was about to turn off his phone and accidentally clicked on something.  
“Reasons why you should never fall in love with Choi Yeonjun.”  
Taehyun read the title and was intrigued.  
1.He only thinks about himself,he doesn’t care about others.  
2.He talks shit about other people’s backs.  
3.He likes to bribe students and teachers to get what he wants.

 _Taehyun read this with a smirk on his face and was shocked at the 7th one,the last one._  
7.”The Choi Yeonjun move” -beware of this move,if you are new to school or just didn’t know him yet,he will try to befriend you and make you trust him, he’ll ask you to hang out with him,will be good to you,and help you with anything,until—”  
_Taehyun got scared.This was exactly what Yeonjun’s doing to Beomgyu right now,and he read the last sentence of that blog._  
“—until he invites you to his home to “watch a movie or play video games” but instead,he forces you to sleep with him,it doesn’t matter if you’re a guy or a girl.It was Choi Yeonjun we’re talking about here.”  
Taehyun got shocked by that big revelation,and it was proven to be true because of all the people who commented and shared the blog.He knew Beomgyu would be in trouble.He wanted to warn Beomgyu but he just didn’t know how.Taehyun went to sleep first because it was already late at night,and decided to warn the older of the so-called “Choi Yeonjun move”

  
It was 6:00 am when Taehyun woke up because of a phone notifcation.He saw that his professor emailed him saying that they need to come to school for a quick meeting.He stood up,took a bath and put on some simple clothes.

 _“I don’t feel good,my guts are telling me that something bad is gonna happen today.”_ Taehyun thought to himself.  
“ _The meeting will be quick right?I can go home early and warn Beomgyu._  
_right?”_ Taehyun was a little scared.  
“I’ll be quick,for Beomgyu.”

Before Taehyun left,he looked at Beomgyu in his room while the latter was still sleeping.He can’t help but stare at his love.His fluffy black hair,his long eyelashes,his perfect nose,and his bright pink,shiny,and kissable lips.He also noticed Beomgyu’s habit when sleeping,which was his fists clenched and he being curled up like a ball.  
“I wish you were mine.” Taehyun whispered.  
He can’t help but to get near to the sleeping bear and kiss his forehead.  
Beomgyu smiled,still asleep,when Taehyun kissed him.

_“I love you,Beomgyu-hyung.”_

  
It was already 9:30 and the meeting still wasn’t finished.Taehyun is getting more and more worried.  
Suddenly,his phone dinged.

“Hyunnie,good morning!”  
Taehyun smiled upon reading the older’s message.  
“Good morning,hyung.Why are you in a good mood?”  
Taehyun hoped that his kiss a while ago was the reason why Beomgyu was in a good mood.But…

“Oh,that’s because Yeonjun-hyung invited me to come to his house, we’ll watch a movie!!I'm so excited,do you think he likes me?”   
_Poor Beomgyu and his innocence_.  
Taehyun recalled number 6 on the blog that he read,  
“6.He never loves or likes someone other than himself.”  
Taehyun texted Beomgyu out of concern and worry.  
“Hyung don’t come to his house.”  
“Why not?”  
Taehyun thought about an excuse.“Uhm,I need your help in dyeing my hair.”  
“Let’s do that later evening,Hyunnie.”  
“No,no,hyung I need it now.”  
“Aww is Hyunnie sad because I’m going out again?” Beomgyu teased.  
“Hyung this is not funny.”Taehyun replied with slight anger.  
“Don’t worry Hyunnie,hyung will come back soon.”

‘' _No you won’t idiot, you’ll be in danger”_ Taehyun said to himself.

“Stay there hyung,or else…”  
“Or else what Hyunnie?Am I gonna be punished?I’m so scared Hyunnie>_<” Beomgyu replied with sarcasm.

That’s it.Taehyun was frustrated and angry.He went home,not really caring if his meeting was finished or what.

Their apartment was close to school so it was just walking distance.Taehyun got home pretty quickly.

He looked for Beomgyu in his room but he heard the showers turning off,he knew that Beomgyu had just finished taking a bath.

He waited for the older to come in his room.

When Beomgyu went to his room,he was startled when Taehyun was standing in his room,with his eyebrows stuck together.He was only wearing a towel on his lower body,exposing his upper body to the redhead.

“T-Taehyun-ah,why are you here?I t-thought you were at school.”  
“Don’t fucking go to Yeonjun’s house.”Taehyun said angrily.  
“Aww,Hyunnie,are you still jealous?”Beomgyu teased again.  
“Don’t make this a fucking joke,Choi Beomgyu.”  
“Yah!I'm older than you, pay respect.”Beomgyu replied with slight anger.  
“I don’t care,Yeonjun is a bad person,he isn’t the person you think he is.”  
“How could you know that?You haven’t even hang out with him to judge for who he is,maybe you’re just jealous beca—”

Beomgyu got interrupted when Taehyun pushed the older to his bed,and closing the distance of the two.Taehyun kissed Beomgyu with mixed emotions;love,frustration,and longing for this moment.

Beomgyu on the other hand was shocked for the sudden kiss.Beomgyu pushed Taehyun and had a confused look on his face.

Taehyun got more frustrated when he was pushed by the older,causing for his unexplainable action.

He climbed at the bed on top of Beomgyu and held the latter’s hand on top of his head and started kissing Beomgyu again,but this time,more aggressively.He was stronger than Beomgyu so the latter can’t move and just lie there while Taehyun was kissing him.

“Kiss back,bitch.” Taehyun growled.  
“W-why are you doing this,Taehyun?”  
Taehyun got more frustrated with the older’s response,and continues to kiss Beomgyu,and biting the latter's bottom lip,resulting to a soft moan.

Taehyun slowly moved his lips to the older’s neck and chest,making suck marks,causing Beomgyu to groan and moan with the pleasure Taehyun was giving him.

 _And yes,Beomgyu was enjoying this_.

Taehyun stopped kissing for a while,removing the towel that was clinging to the older’s waist,causing the latter to blush and get flustered.

“W-what are you doing Hyunnie?”  
**“I want you.I want you to give me all of you.** ”Taehyun said in a hot,deep voice.  
The towel was completely removed from Beomgyu’s waist,exposing the latter’s hard dick.  
“You seem pretty excited huh?” Taehyun teased and started to pump the older’s dick.  
Beomgyu bit his lips and just moaned in affirmation.

Taehyun kept pumping the older’s cock and receiving lewd moans from Beomgyu.  
“Do you like that Choi Beomgyu?” Taehyun asked and he finally put his mouth in the older’s cock causing more moans from Beomgyu.  
“A-ah Hyunnie,I'm close to cumm—s-shit!” Beomgyu exclaimed with a loud moan.His cum was already dripping from Taehyun's mouth,and the latter was completely enjoying it.

“You taste so good,hyung.”Taehyun said while licking the older’s cum.  
“H-Hyunnie,we should stop now.”Beomgyu said shyly.  
“Stop?” Taehyun smirked. “We haven’t even begun yet.”  
“W-what?”Beomgyu said.

Taehyun took off his shirt and slowly pulled down his pants,revealing his hard cock.Beomgyu saw how red and hard the younger’s was,getting more and more flustered.

“Do you want me,Choi Beomgyu?”Taehyun asked confidently.  
“Y-yes,Hyunnie.”  
“Fuck,you're so hot.” He kissed Beomgyu again,but this time,it was sloppy and wet.  
“Do you want me inside you?” Taehyun asked in between kisses.  
“Mhmm” Beomgyu only moaned while reassuring the younger.

Taehyun spread the older’s legs,revealing the latter’s hole.He then inserted his dick inside of Beomgyu without even prepping him.  
Beomgyu then let out a loud moan because of how tight his hole was.

“F-fuck Hyunnie,s-slow down.”Beomgyu said while catching his breath.  
He ignored the older’s request and began pushing forward and backward even faster.  
“I l-love it when you call me Hyunnie,Gyu.It's so fucking h-hot.” Taehyun moaned in between those words.

Taehyun continued to fuck Beomgyu which resulted to loud moans and groans.  
“If you continue to disobey me,you will be punished again Choi Beomgyu.”  
“W-what are y-you talking about H-Hyunnie?"Beomgyu said weakly due to him being fucked so good by Taehyun.

“A while ago I told you not to go to Yeonjun,but you didn’t listen to me. **You are mine Choi Beomgyu.No one can steal you away from me,remember that.** ”Taehyun exclaimed that in a deep,raspy voice.

Beomgyu only moaned and moaned because of how good Taehyun was in bed.

Suddenly,Taehyun heard sniffling,wondered where was that sound coming from.He stopped fucking Beomgyu for a second and he looked at the latter,and in surprise,he was the one who was crying.  
“Oh no baby,why are you crying?Did I hurt you?”Taehyun said worryingly and hugged the older.  
“W-what do you mean I’m y-yours?”Beomgyu said in between sniffling.  
Taehyun sighed and said,

“I love you Choi Beomgyu,I've loved you for 6 years.You don’t know how much you mean to me.I wanted to tell you this for a long time,but I couldn’t find the right words and the right time to tell you.And then that bastard Yeonjun came.I knew I was losing you,and I can’t bear to see you happy with someone else and so I knew I had to do something but I didn’t expect to do this to you.”

 _Taehyun finally confessed to his long term crush,but he started to worry when he saw that Beomgyu only cried and didn’t speak_.  
“It’s okay if you don’t like me back,I'm sorry for doing this to you,I'll just move out of this apart—”

This time,Beomgyu kissed Taehyun.Taehyun could feel the tears in Beomgyu’s face but he didn’t care.The kiss went on for a full minute before Beomgyu pulled back to catch his breath and opened his mouth,like he was gonna say something.

“ _Idiot_.” Beomgyu muttered.

“What?” Taehyun asked.

“I love you too,idiot.I was giving you hints for a long time,but I thought you weren’t interested in me.I thought you only saw me as a friend or a brother, that’s why I thought that I should move on from you when I met Yeonjun-hyung.”

Taehyun growled,”Don’t ever mention that bastard’s name,I hate him.”

“Why do you hate him?”

“Don’t question me,what’s important is you’re mine and that’s the only thing that matters.”

“What about you,who do you belong to?” Beomgyu teased.  
_**“I'm yours,you’re mine.”**_ Taehyun said in a seductive tone.

“ _Idiot_ ” Beomgyu muttered again.

“What did you say again?” Taehyun said angrily.  
Beomgyu went and kissed Taehyun and even bit the younger’s lip,catching Taehyun off guard.  
Taehyun's cheeks were flushing red.

“You’re blushing,idiot.Your cheeks are so red” Beomgyu teased again.  
“Your ass will be red if I fuck you so hard,Choi.”Taehyun smirked.  
“Try me,Kang Taehyun.” Beomgyu answered boldly.

Without wasting another second,Taehyun began fucking Beomgyu again.At first it hard,fast and rough,but in the long run,it turned into a slow and passionate one.

“ ** _I love you,Choi Beomgyu.”_**

Before he could answer,he moaned softly and said,

**_“I love you too,Kang Taehyun.”_ **

-end~


End file.
